


Masks Worn For You

by CatatonicEmotions



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatatonicEmotions/pseuds/CatatonicEmotions
Summary: A trip to an antique shop turns to a discussion about truth.A.k.a: This was my entry for the Hannigram After The Fall zine. It didn't make it, but it was fun to get out of my system since I've been unable to write a lot about our boys lately. Congrats to everyone who did make it into the zine, tho!





	Masks Worn For You

"There is an argument to be made that masks are the greatest tools of thieves."

"Most would say not an argument, but common knowledge. Who else has need of a mask?" Will countered as he picked up an asymmetrical mask shaped like a crescent moon, admiring its Robin’s egg blue exterior and black lace trim.

"Liars, I would assume." Hannibal replied with a smirk as he picked up a half mask with an over-exaggerating furrowed brow, holding it up to his face by the wooden handle and turning towards Will. "Half a face still covers an entire lie."

"That's not necessarily true." Will said with his own rueful grin as he took the mask from Hannibal's hand. "If your mask was whole, I wouldn't be able to tell which mouth was trying to deceive me. A half mask gives me half a chance to see the truth."

Hannibal looked at Will for a moment before reaching for another mask, this one meant to only cover the lower face and painted with a menacing snarl. He held it against Will's bearded skin. “And what if I were to only cover your mouth?”

Will's bright smile could be seen even through the mask. “I don't know, Doctor. You tell me. I wasn't the only one muzzled by the BSHCI.”

Hannibal couldn't help but laugh. “I find it is quite hard to slay dragons when my best weapon is hindered.”

Will's laugh echoed with Hannibal's as they continued to peruse the small antique shop, but Will found himself back near the small section for Venetian masks as one in particular caught his eye. Once at the register with their purchases for the new safe house, Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the black half mask Will put on the counter. It was only meant to cover the eyes and had a border of small red rhinestones around it's edge, but the obsidian antlers tipped in red paint and extending a good six inches from the temples of the mask were what really caught Hannibal's eye. Will paid for the mask and took it with a smile from the cashier, quickly grabbing the rest of their bags and ushering his companion outside.

Hannibal opened his mouth to ask Will about his purchase but was silenced as Will held the mask up to Hannibal's eyes and placed a chaste kiss against his lips. “A gift for my deceitful dragon slayer.”

A fond smile curved the cannibal's lips. “It will be the only mask I ever wear for you.”

Will knew he had found nothing but the whole truth in those words.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna say hi? Wanna talk Hannigram? Wanna just yell into the void? Then swing by my [ Tumblr ](https://catatonicemotions.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
